Captured Love
by starstreaker33
Summary: When Jack was captured by Pitch Kasigha was the one to save him. But when the world is at stack Kasigha and Jack's love is changed when a something happens. Will the fate of the world depend on these two or will they split apart once Pitch finds out?(FYI you gotta read to know what d big surprise is LOL
1. Prologue

It was a cold night while Jack was with a young beautiful girl with long white hair like his and icy blue eyes like his. The two had only seen each other for a few months. Hours passed as the two laid in the snow talking. What they didn't notice was a black cloud of sand behind them.

"Jack do you think your family will accept me and accept the fact we have a relationship together?" she asked.

Jack laughed and looked her in the eyes and answered, "Of course Kasigha they will always accept you. Because you are like me. Your long hair as white as snow, your eyes as blue as ice and your smile as white as the first snow fall of winter arriving." Kasigha smiled as she loved hearing the gentle laugh and the kind words Jack always did to make her smile when she was in doubt.

After a moment of silence darkness surrounded the two. Kasigha screamed Jacks name. No answer. she screamed it again. No answer but an evil laugh. She turned to meet Pitch's yellow eyes and a smile as she helplessly called for Jack.

"What did you do with Jack?" she asked fearfully. Pitch's smile continued to widen, "Who is the winter spirit Jack Frost to you?" he sneered. Kasigha's eyes filled with tears and finally whispered out, "He is the only one who understands me. I- I..." her voice started to crack.

"You what you love him?" he laughed as she looked down at her bare feet and brought her hands to her face and fell to her knees.


	2. Broken and A Cry For Help

Pitch left her alone in the forest laughing as he left. Kasigha looked down and saw that Pitch left Jack's staff and she knew she had to find the Guardians.

"Whinter girl come her." she called for her horse. Then a pure white winged horse stepped out of the darkness, "We are going to find the Guardians girl. Their the only ones that can help me save Jack." Whinter knelt down and Kasigha hopped on and away the two went.

Jack was in a cold dark room tied to the floor with rope."Apparently that girl that is exactly like himself has made Jack Frost the famous winter spirit soft."

Pitch mocked. Jack looked at Pitch with the look of hatred on his face. Pitch looked into Jack's eyes and remarked, "Looks like I have to get rid of that fun and happiness in your eyes and turn them to fear." Jack's eyes went wide as he realized he was a dead man._ Please Kasigha find the Guardians and save me _he thought to himself.

It was a couple of days until Kasigha reached the Guardians headquarters.

"Who is the world are you cause you ain't Jack?" Bunnymund asked. Kasigha only arrived a minute ago and the Guardian started to wonder who she was. Kasigha jumped off of Whinter and grabbed Jack's staff and stood tall.

"My name is Kasigha. I have come here to ask for your help." she said. Bunnymund just stared at her and that was when she passed out in his arms. _Great apparently this is a friend of Jack's_ he thought.

After a few hours passed Kasigha woke up in a bloodcurdling scream scaring the yeti that was watching her half to death. Once the Guardians heard that they sped off finding Kasigha with her knees up to her chest and her face buried in them. Tooth looked at the girl and she noticed Kasigha almost looked exactly like Jack. North walked up to the terrified girl and laid his hand on her back. Kasigha looked up and her ice blue eyes were filled with tears.

"Sweety" Tooth asked gently, " are you OK?" she fluttered over next to Kasigha and wrapped her arm around her. Kasigha looked at Tooth and spoke.

"No Jack has been captured by Pitch and it's all my fault." her voice cracked. Bunnymund looked in the corner he set Jack's staff. _That's why she had it_ he thought. He hopped over to the corner and picked up Jack's staff and hopped over to the bed in which Kasigha laid with Sandy, North, and Tooth around her.

"Is that why you had his staff?" he asked. Kasigha couldn't bring herself to look at it but nodded and turned and grabbed a pillow and cried into it. Tooth glared Bunnymund and turned back to Kasigha trying to comfort her.

Back at Pitch's lair Jack screamed in pain as he was whipped. He was covered in bruises, scratches, and his left ankle was broken. The only thing that was left clean on his body was his hair and face. He only wished to be with his family and Kasigha, but he didn't want them to see him like this.

Pitch laughed as Jack Screamed with pain, "OK Jack I am going to leave you alone for now, but i will return." he said as Jack curled into a tight ball. _Kasigha please hurry I can only last for so long _he thought.

**I hope you like it so far. I might get three or Four more chapters up but i would like to get your thoughts on the story so far so i know if i should continue and if a few people review on this story I will add Chapter 2. Thanks!  
**


	3. Freak and Stay With Me

Kasigha was left alone with Whiter and Jack's staff until Tooth came up to her and laid her hand on her shoulder. Kasigha a little startled grabbed Jack's staff and turned to face Tooth.

"Kasigha is there something that we need to know about you and Jack?" Tooth asked.

Kasigha looked down and whispered, "It was my fault Jack was caught by Pitch I only wanted to see him because he only understood me. I felt like a freak for so long but when I met him. Well I don't know I felt as if i belonged. He appreciated the way I was, but I was invisible to everyone but him." Tooth lifted Kasigha's head and looked into her eyes and noticed something.

Kasigha wasn't believed in. Tooth grabbed the unwanted girl in a tight hug and whispered in her ear, "Kasigha I understand that you are afraid that Jack is going to get hurt but I can tell something that no one else can. I can tell that you love Jack with all your heart and he loves you." Tooth let Kasigha go and smiled as she went to see the other Guardians.

Jack screamed so loud that his voice started to hurt, "P-Please s-stop." he said with a scratchy voice. Pitch smile faded as the winter spirit pleaded for mercy. Pitch sighed and realized he was getting bored of giving Jack pain. As Pitch stood there Jack fell asleep.

_Jack tapped Kasigha's nose as she giggled. He kissed her forehead gently as she laid against his shoulder, "I love you Jack." Kasigha whispered. Jack smiled and whispered, "I love you to." after a moment his family came around the corner and Bunnymund grabbed Kasigha as Tooth and North pulled Jack away from Kasigha. Then he saw Sandy put Kasigha to sleep while he noticed Kasigha eyes faded in color and he saw blood fall on the ground Jack screamed out in horror and he finally got out of North and Tooth's grasp and he crawled next to Kasigha and saw she was pierced through the chest._

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed.

Kasigha was alone in the bedroom and and gasped as she felt her heart like it was pierced with a knife. She stood up and ran passed the Guardians who looked at her and chased after her. Kasigha climbed on Whinter and saw the Guardians.

"Kasigha what are you doing!?" Bunnymund yelled after her. She looked at him and replied, "I am going to save Jack on my own!"

Then Whinter lifted off and Kasigha held on tightly. Once she arrived she looked around and heard screaming. She turned and followed the screams and busted through the doors and saw Jack curled up in a ball and she nearly burst into tears, "JACK!" she screamed and then she felt a person touch her shoulder and she turned to meet Bunnymund's eyes.

She looked at Jack's staff that she was carrying and ran to Jack covering his body with her own before Pitch could whip him again. Jack opened his eyes and and cried when he felt Kasigha's cold skin touch his own.

Pitch just stood over the two like a dumb idiot he was and whipped again and Kasigha Screamed and faced the pain. Then Pitch was attacked from behind by Tooth and North while Kasigha untied Jack and helped him up then she felt something pierce through her shoulder and she screamed as the pain was intense.

She fell to her side and pulled an arrow out of her shoulder and as blood poured from the wound her white hair was soaked in blood. Jack gasped and knelt next to her with his fun loving eyes filling with tears.

"Jack" Kasigha spoke as she cried, "I love you more then anything. You really ah believed in me." she started to cried and couldn't talk. Bunnymund hopped over and picked the two up and felt Kasigha getting colder, "Hold on deary you gotta hold on. NORTH. TOOTH, SANDY, COME ON I HAVE A DYING GIRL IN MY ARMS AND JACK! LETS GO!" North, Sandy and Tooth followed Bunnymund and Tooth grabbed Jack's staff while Sandy got Kasigha's horse and her saddle bag.

**Um yeah I am needing ideas because well I need a chapter four and chapter 3 is nearly finished and I just ran out of ideas I will post Chapter 3 as soon as I get the final touch to it but I need some ideas so PLEASE REVIEW this story PLEASE!**


	4. What and Nightmare

Once in the sled Jack slid over to Kasigha and held her tightly in his arms with tears in his eyes as she started to slip away in his arms.

Then he noticed something in the saddle bag when Sandy set it down. He Reached for it and found a comb, bandage, wrap, and a two silver and gold rings that read "To my beloved Kasigha from Jack Frost" and the other "To my beloved Jack from Kasigha Shimmer." he then realized something.

So he placed the ring on her finger and he did the same with the other on his and something mysterious happened. Both ring lit up and surrounded the two. After a moment the light faded and Kasigha's shoulder was healed along with Jack's wound and broken ankle.

Tooth, Sandy, North, and Bunnymund were surprised by this glow that they all just stood in amazement. Kasigha lift herself up to stand and then smiled as she helped Jack up. All of a sudden she felt a little taller the Jack.

Then she looked down and realized her feet weren't touching the ground at all. She looked at Jack and laughed a little.

"Well Frostbite congrats. You have a mate now." said Bunnymund. Jack smile faded and his face was serious,"Wait you mean...that we're..." Jack stuttered. Bunnymund received a thump on the shoulder and North answered ," Let us plan!"

Later that bight while everyone was fussing over the two soon to be wedded wedding while Kasigha and Jack were alone in their private quarters together thinking this over.

"Jack I don't think I'm ready for this." Kasigha said. Jack looked into Kasigha's eyes and brushed her cheek at reviled an old scar that he never noticed until now. " Um Kasigha where did you get that scar?" Jack asked worried.

Kasigha rose up and looked in the mirror and replied, "I have no idea Jack. I haven't noticed it until you just pointed it out." Jack let out a sigh and walked over to her and wrap his arms around her stomach and swayed back and forth with her until they heard a loud BOOM! Jack spun around and got punched hard in the gut and thrown to the side.

Darkness filled the room and the faint sound of a scream and the guardians was all Jack could hear. As soon as it lifted Jack was frozen with fear. Kasigha was in a pitch's arms with fear her eyes. All the guardians where in there and stood in a tight form while all Jack couldn't do anything but hope.

"Apparently I have brought fear to the great Jack Frost. Well he should hope that his beloved Kasigha isn't dead by the time he saves her." Pitch mocked. Anger came to Jack's eyes and the lunged at Pitch who was surprised by the assault. Jack looked in Pitch's arms and noticed Kasigha saw knocked out.

"NO!" he screamed. He was to late. Pitch laughed as he set her down on the bed and Kaigha started to mumble in her sleep. Jack ran over and fell to her side grabbing her hands an Kasigha started to scream, " JACK NO!"

Tooth fly over and tried to pull Jack away so he wasn't deafened by her, bu Jack held his position not paying any attention to Kasigha's screams just the tears the fll frm her face and the fear that held her. Sandy moved next to the to nd spread gold sand around Kasigha's head but it was no us. Her nightmares were to strong. All that left t do was to hope and wait or Kasigha to wake.

ok I have been asking for people to review this story but I haven't received any thoughts from any one. Do you guys not like my story or what? PLEASE REVIEW I AM BEGGING YOU! Till chapter four see ya!


	5. Kasigha's story

"Mark knock it off I mean it!" Kasigha yelled at her brother. "Don't yell at me just because you are in a crabby mood doesn't mean you have to take it out on me." He replied. She rolled her eyes and walked out into the cold bare footed. She lost her parents when she was six.

She remembered how her father always brought her up on his knee and tell her stories of a lonesome winter spirit that fell in the ice after saving his sister from cracking ice and when night fell the moon glowed bright and he rose from the icy water he had snow blonde hair blue eyes and pale skin. Kasigha was always fascinated with the story she always begged her father to tell her the tale every night before she went to bed.

Her mother thought that Jack Frost was a fairytale and he never existed. She would always tell Kasigha's father to stop filling Kasigha's head with such fairy tale's, but Kasigha kept on believing and when her father died from a wolf attack she would always sit in his chair and cry. Her mother never said a word or even ate since the death of her husband. Then two months later she died from the flu. That just left Kasigha and her older brother Mark to survive.

Every winter she would head outside searching for the winter spirit. Well this day changed her entire life.

She stood in the snow near a tall hill that was said to be his favorite hill. She stayed there all day until night came and on her way home she got lost. It was getting cold so she built a fire but still she was still freezing.

After many hours she saw the moon light up very bright and saw that her hair turned white and her skin went pale and after a while when she went to the pond to get a drink saw that her eyes were as blue as ice.

e next day came and she returned home and saw her older brother and she ran to hug him but she went right through him. Tears came to her eyes as she realized she was like a ghost and she was all alone now. So she turned and decided to wander the forest since her brother couldn't see her.

What she didn't notice was a boy about her age in a nearby watching her as she went off with tears in her eyes. Heart broken the boy followed her until she heard a snap behind her several years after and realized that she was being followed.

**Here you go Chuck Noris or however you spell it this is Kasigha's background story of how she became the way she was and thank you everyone who commented and I owe the other readers an apology on the other chapters it just I've had so much going on right now I have had a headache for the last earlier chapters but thank you for reading.I and I promise I will put some honored guardians and some more battle and more people that fight for Pitch but thank you all! Keep the comments coming =D **


	6. Awaken and Safe and Sound

Kasigha was asleep and no one was able to wake her up. Pitch just sat down in a chair smiling like a maniac while Jack uses all of his might to kept Kasigha from hurting herself while she was crying and screaming, but what no one noticed was that Jack was in tears himself.

Pitch stands up and walks up to Jack. He pats him on the back and says , "Well it looks like you and your friends have to suffer her screams until she awakes. ' he laughed. Jack's widen and he let out a growl and grabbed his staff. Bunnymund knew Jack lost his temper so before a huge battle was started he hopped over and grabbed Jack's arms holding him back the best could.

"LET GO OF ME NOW!" Jack yelled. Pitch laughed at Jack's reaction and how Bunnymund was just using all of his might to keep jack from hurting someone. Then aglow filled the room and Kasigha from non stop nightmares jumped up and glowed. Her blue eyes went Arctic blue and her hair turned silver as she attacked Pitch. Pitch was surprised that she could just shake off nightmares like they were nothing and nearly kill him.

"I SWEAR PITCH IF YOU DON'T LEAVE NOW I WILL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS! " she yelled in anger. Pitch still a little dazed zipped off into the darkness. Jack was released but Kasigha wasn't released by what ever held her. Jack ran over trying to break whatever was asking her angered. A minute passed and the glow diminished. Kasigha finally returned to her normal fun-loving self but fainted in Jack's arms immediately.

Hours passed and Kasigha awoke. When she saw Jack she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"Well you seem better!" he said surprised. She laughed as he smiled, "Well of course I miss my wonderful Jack Frost. For he is the one and the only love of my life." she laughed.

Then she started to sing.

/I remember streaming down your your face when I said I never let you go. When almost all those shadows killed your light I remember you said don't leave me here alone, but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. Just close your eyes the sun is going down you'll be alright no one can hurt you now come morning light you and I'll and sound. ohhhh ohhhhh oooooo oooooooo ohhhh ohhhhh oooooo ooooo just close your eyes you'll be alright come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound/ she finished as Jack leaned against a wall. Her voice shimmered with light every time he heard her sing and oh how he melted to hear her sing over and over again.

Later that evening Tooth was fusing over what Kasigha's dress would look like that evening as she wanted Kasigha to look beautiful to Jack even though she was already. Finally Tooth picked out a blue and white dress that looked as if it had frost and snow all over it. Kasigha put her hair up into a long braid with accessories that was of snow flakes and frost covered flowers.

When Jack saw her his eyes were wide. He had never seen her this beautiful before. Luckily she was still barefooted like himself. Kasigha smiled and curtsied. Jack grabbed her hand and twirled her and when she spun around snow fell from her dress. Dizzy she stumbled a bit and fell into Jack's arms giggling with pleasure.


	7. Big Day and Unwanted Guest

It was your wedding day when Kasigha realized she had nerviness shuddering through her body. Her dress was white with blue flowing at the bottom when she walk and when she and Jack danced and he would twirl her she would have snow and frost fall off her. She still remembered that first day she was with the guardians instead of the night before Bunnymund popping off the question for Jack he did it himself. Her heart still fluttered when she looked at the ring he gave her. It had a silver band and a sapphire gem in the middle.

After a moment Tooth flew in with a smile on her face, "Aren't you excited Kasigha?" She said. Kasigha smiled and nodded her head in replie. Tooth laughed, "Remember to keep those teeth pearly white for Jack!" Kasigha started to laugh.

It took a long time to get Kasigha and Tooth and Tooth's little fairies ready. It took Tooth a half an hour to get Kasigha's hair good and reasit with it in a long braid and snowflakes and flowers covered with frost weaved into it. After she was in her dress and her hair and make up was done Kasigha started to help the others. She layed flowers in Tooth's feathers and same with the little fairies. After an hour and a half passed they were ready.

* * *

Jack rushed around like crazy trying to look handsomfloor Kasigha (even though he already was) until Bunnymund, North, and Sandy came in and told him Kasigha was waiting on him.

Kasigha came down the aisle looking like pure snow, ice, and frost. More beautiful theme ever to Jack. After the ceremony and the I do's i was time for the reception. Every guardian was there Cupid, Leprechaun, Mother Nature, everyone but the darkness. Pitch, Hollow, and Death.

Kasigha layed her head on Jack's shoulder as she would whenever they would dance, " You look handsome Jack." she whispered. Jack laughed and replied back, "You look beautiful to. I think your making Mother Nature a little jealous because your so beautiful." Kasigha laughed as Jack twirled her and the snow fell from her gown.

" I feel like a princess and my prince has saved me from the evil witch." Kasigha replied.

"Well I hope would cause I have now made you my queen." Jack replied. Before Kasigha could reply Death, Hollow, and Pitch walked in. Jack moved Kasigha behind him as Death and Hollow walked up to the couple. "Back off you two." Mother Nature warned. Hollow and Death growled, " No not until Jack Frost precious Kasigha is dead! We don't need another spirit of winter around!"

Kasigha felt as if her ribs caved in to her chest and fell to the ground when she couldn't take it any longer. Jack spun around and knelt next to her while Death and Hollow gave each other a high five, "Jack you know you can't fight Death." Pitch laughed as hit turned to leave. Cupid made a jump for Hollow and Death n knocking them down and making Hollow lose her concentration.

Bunnymund made bunny holes so everyone can escape to his Warren and so Jack can keep Kasigha safe. Once everyone was evacuated Cupid and Mother Nature retreated.


	8. New Child and Anger Managment

The words hit Jack like hard stone. He was going to be a father! _**Oh why did it have to be me?!**_ he thought to himself. Even though he wanted a kid he was just a little nervous to be a father. _**I mean I want a kid but am I going to the proper father or will i**_** fail****?** he thought.

"So your having a little boy." Tooth said excitedly. Kasigha nodded, " What are you going to name him?" Tooth asked. Kasigha smiled and replied, " Jack and I decided on the name James Wilder Frost." Tooth fell in love with that name as soon as she heard it. Jack finally came around the corner and smiled. When Kasigha saw him she smiled back.

Jack knelt down and laid his hand on her stomach and smiled, "Love is a piece of work not mind." said a voice. Kasigha recognized that voice as Cupid. Cupid was dressed in her finest silk red dress as usual. Kasigha looked up and had that look in her eye what Pitch called the death stare and replied, "Really Cupid. Love is a word that not even a mere mortal or immortal can understand. Love is just a word we use because we have no other word to use in order to tell someone you really care about them."

Cupid looked a little betrayed by what Kasigha said and replied, "What are you the Guardian of Betrayal or the Guardian of Hope and Wisdom." Kasigha like when Pitch was messing with Jack lost it. She jumped up and her eyes were arctic white, her hair was silver and there was a glow coming off of her skin. Jack jumped up and tried to stop Kasigha from hurting someone but it was no use.

North, Bunnymund, Leprechaun, and Sandy heard the screams of Cupid and ran to investigate. Once they arrived they found Cupid up in a tree and Kasigha throwing a rage. North ran over to her and grabbed that area on the neck that is supposed to make a person faint, but when he hit that pressure point he became the target. North tried to restrain her until Jack just had enough and took her and held her tightly in his arms. After a moment she calmed down and cried on Jack's shoulder. Cupid finally came down from the tree and left.

Later that night while Kasigha laid next to Jack in deep thought about whether it was a good idea to be having the child or whether it was mistake. Then the Man In The Moon spoke, "Kasigha my dear you were chosen to carry this child for a reason. Now my dear don't have second thoughts about this trust me." Kasigha smiled and nodded her head.

**I ran out of ideas I need help lol. Please send me thoughts and give me ideas! THANKS!**


End file.
